Propuesta
by Mad-Russia
Summary: Russia estaba frustrado, querían quitarle su razón por la cual seguía en pie, querían quitarle a su americano.
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta historia salio muy improvisada la idea se me vino de la nada pero aun así le falto mucho, quería ponerle mas cosas pero al final mi mente no me dio para mas, tenia la idea de algo gore ewe pero nee no supe como acomodarlo ._.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos son de bla bla bla

**Parejas**: RussAme

**Advertencias**: demasiado incoherente para mi gusto

* * *

Una llamada se contextuó en la residencia del soviético, tardo en responder puesto que leía un libro, lo cerro de golpe mientras levantaba el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un ojiazul algo apagado no lo entendió bien, solo unas cuantas cosas pudo captar de su corta conversación ya que colgó de golpe.

Ahora resultaba que el británico quería recuperar a su antigua colonia, cuanta impotencia, cuanto odio, cuanto dolor, sacaba sangre de su boca en señal de ira acumulada, ¿querían quitarle acaso su única razón por la cual era feliz?, por la cual había cambiado de ser un sádico desquiciado a una mejor persona, ¿querían verle llorar de rabia?

Era un hecho, el ruso lloraba, lloraba a mares, pero era porque sentía que le querían arrebatar a su razón de seguir de pie. Gruñía en sus adentros, emociones, muchos sentimientos, reía de la manera más enfermiza que el mismo conocía, algo definitivamente no bueno ocurriría si eso se extendía a mas.

Se incorporo con una postura firme junto con una mirada seria, una que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo, sin perder su tiempo decidió ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba el americano, después de recibir sus palabras donde le narraba lo ocurrido todo su ser se coagulo en cólera, su mirar se tornaba más oscuro y sus ojos casi en un tono violeta rojizo, estaba enojado, lleno de cólera por lo que los de su alrededor lo dejaron pasar, su presencia se sentía densa, pero en el fondo el sabia a la perfección que sentía una horrible tristeza, quería llorar y preguntar ¿porque le hacían esto?, quizás se lo merecía, pero esque ahora él era diferente ¿Por qué no entendían eso? Bien quizás ellos lo estaban buscando y el era un buen tipo tenía que admitirlo, tanto así que les daría eso que buscaban de su persona, sadismo.

El esperar en la sala del aeropuerto se hacía eterno, habían mencionado que el vuelo tendría una demora, no podía esperar, no tenia paciencia para esas situaciones, maldecía, apretaba puño y dientes, su cara se empezaba a calentar, cerro su ojos y decidió mejor calmarse hasta que su vuelo fue anunciado.

Se incorporo en el avión sentándose en el ultimo asiento de este alado de la ventanilla, sabía que tenía que sentarse en primera fila cerca de la puerta pero esque también deseaba mirar como se veía esa magnífica nación americana una que admiraba de gran manera, en siglos pasados se odiaban a morir pero debía admitir que el chico había hecho una gran nación de su territorio.

Llego a una de las residencias con las que contaba el americano, toco una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que este atendió su llamado, su mirar parecía frustrado, también estaba algo sorprendido de que su pareja lo buscara, camino hasta adentro sin dirigirle muchas palabras, en realidad todas estaban atoradas en su garganta, sentía rigidez en ella, dirigió su intenso mirar hacia el joven quien lo miro de igual manera.

Suspiro-Alfred-

-¿mh?-solo emitió ese sonido mientras miraba en otra dirección

Como le molestaba al ruso cuando simplemente hacia ese sonido, no le estaba reclamando nada, aun, pero aun así esperaba que emitiera palabras no sonidos- ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?, yo no tengo culpa y lo sabes- respondió en defensa

-nadie te culpa, yo no te culpo deberías de saberlo, es solo que-pauso su tono de voz-tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me molesta-levanto su voz al igual que se puso de pie dirigiendo una mano hacia su frente

-por supuesto que la tengo, se de antemano que Iggy te molesta pero…-fue interrumpido por el soviético

-¿Iggy? , estoy harto, realmente estoy fastidiado, siempre lo trataste bien a pesar de todo el daño que este te causo, ¿Por qué Alfred?, ¿Acaso consideras que debo pasar por alto esto?, quizás sí, así como las veces anteriores en las que me he quedado cruzado de brazos sin hacer movimientos, porque confió en ti, pero ese tipo nunca aprende, me duele y lo has de saber a la perfección.

El más joven no respondió nada ante el comentario del más alto, tenía razón, esa no era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba, era feliz con el ruso, muy feliz, pero sus naciones eran tan distintas, el era comunista y él un capitalista, suspiro para sí mismo, esque en verdad tenía tanta razón por alguna extraña forma el británico terminaba interponiéndose entre ambos separándolos, dejando solo al ruso, ¿Cómo jodidos este lo soportaba? Había veces que era un niño que no sabía elegir bien y se iba con su hermano a establecer relación pero esta era diferente, este le había pedido matrimonio, una unión de naciones, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo el era freedom, libre, no podía estar bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor, no quería, no de nuevo, le molestaba dicha propuesta y para terminarlo de joder Arthur no tenia pantalones para pedírselo en su cara.

-¿no responderás cierto?-hizo una pequeña pausa- bien no quiero decir esto porque en verdad yo deseo estar contigo pero dime ¿estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?-pregunto preocupado

-¿me ves acaso con el anillo puesto commi?-pregunto serio con sus penetrantes ojos azules puestos contra los violeta del ruso.

-no, pero quiero que me entiendas, solo quiero eso-sus orbes violetas se cristalizaron hasta que unas cuantas gotas escaparon de ellas humedeciendo sus mejillas.

Suspiro el americano- yo no quiero eso, pareceré idiota y sé que a veces lo piensas pero créeme no lo soy – le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el

-ya tebya lyublyu Al…-cerro sus ojos para evitar llorar mas hasta que sintiendo que un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos lo rodeaban mientras lo confortaba.

-Vanya-le sonrió- I love you so much –le decía al oído mientras le depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla mientras el mayor buscaba sus labios para poder rozarlos con los suyos.

-no quiero perderte Alfred-decía aferrándose a él- tú no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer si eso pasara-

-don't worry, please don't cry-

* * *

_LE FALTO! D':_

_NO ME PEGUEN!_

_solo digan si si like o no like e.é reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

Tenia que continuarlo aunque no se como salio todo eso, mas bien tenia en mente otra cosa, en fin por si quieren leerlo ;u;

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos son de un tipo o.o!(en realidad ni se de quien son ._.)

**Parejas**: RussAme

**Advertencias**: en realidad ninguna solo unos errorsillos fellos por ahi e.e

* * *

La noche se sintió corta, un poco pesada por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Rodo donde se encontraba para luego caer al acolchonado suelo, tardo en reaccionar, dio unas vueltecillas en el suelo para después abrir sus ojos de golpe ¿en dónde estaba?, miro a todos lados, hasta que reconoció el panorama , escucho unos leves quejidos que venían cerca de donde él estaba, giro un poco su cuello hasta que lo vio, sonrió al instante mientras se levantaba para tomar asiento en donde se encontraba acostado su nación favorita, paso su mano por su cabellera rubia ligeramente pues no quería despertarlo, lo observo, si había algo que lo hacía ser tan diferente a como era antes un sádico despiadado a un pequeño niño que necesitaba amor, era él, algo que amaba mucho era el verle respirar, le producía algo cálido en sus adentros, en su pecho para ser precisos , lo observo hasta que este abrió lentamente sus ojos, parecía un gatito cuando se levantaba, estirándose y moviéndose con elegancia y torpeza juntos, ambos mezclados.

-¿uh?-fue lo único que emitió el rubio quien observaba al más alto cerca de él, lo cual le producía una ligera reacción de sonrojo en su rostro- ¿y Texas?-pregunto aun recostado en el mueble.

El más alto lo miro extrañado ya que el americano traía a Texas puesto.

-se perdió anoche mientras dormíamos, yo si fuera tu le hubiera puesto una correa, ahora creo que ya no volverá, lo siento Al-dijo en tono de preocupación el ruso, pero era divertido jugar con el amaba sus reacciones y como a veces creía sus pequeñas bromas.

-¿encerio? no es cierto, ¡tú me estas engañando!, Texas no es así, el no se iria de casa, ¿verdad?-

¿Como esque a veces el era tan ingenuo?, ¿Cómo?, sin mas remedio solo se acerco a él dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla mientras le susurraba-el volvió-

-¡no hagas eso!, se siente…-hizo una pausa mientras sentía una agradable sensación a la acción del ruso- raro, bueno no lo hagas y ya sabía yo que Texas me era fiel- una sonrisa infantil y vivaz se reflejo en el rostro del rubio, quien hacia un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, solo quería aparentar peligro pero era evidente que aparentaba todo lo contrario ya que el comunista solo rio divertido observándolo, dedicándole una sonrisa y unos cuantos besos mas, uno tras otro, unos muy cerca de sus labios y otros no tanto.

Sin decir nada mas, el mayor se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina, que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos siempre terminaba perdiéndose, la residencia del americano no era pequeña, para él era muy fácil perderse, pero para su fortuna termino en el lugar que deseaba.

La sonrisa de Alfred era aun mas autentica y brillante cuando tenía al ruso cerca, no siempre podían estar juntos, la política los separaba mucho, el era capitalista y el otro comunista, todo lo contrario, como naciones era evidente que si establecían lazos todo se haría un catástrofe mundial, despertando más guerras de las que ya de por si habían como odiaba eso, odiaba mas el no poder hacer nada como héroe que era, bien no todos pensaban como él era evidente, no importaba en esos momentos, como personas era distinto, el no era como los demás países creían, el no era ningún psicópata piro-maníaco adicto al vodka como lo creía Arthur, bueno de que tomaba mucho eso si lo creía, pero lo otro no, en su tiempo lo había sido mas ya no era así, el tenía pruebas de lo tierno y suave que podía ser, su sonrisa le encaba tanto así como otros aspectos de su persona, su cara se estaba empezando a calentar, lo sentía, reía para sí mismo mientras se le venían muchas ideas en su mente, era aun temprano y no tenía mucho que hacer, bueno si, pensaría en pasar la tarde con Iván, ya hacía tiempo que no pasaban un día juntos.

Sin preámbulos decidió encender el televisor, sentándose de manera apropiada sobre el mueble, cambiaba canales uno tras otro hasta que uno llamo su atención, ¿era Iggy quien estaba ahí?, lo miro fijamente hasta que la voz del ruso hizo que apartara su mirada del aparato televisivo.

-Al ¿quieres algo en particular para desayunar?-preguntaba a poco metros de distancia que se iban acortando a medida de que este avanzaba a la sala.

Justo antes de que el rubio respondiera la voz del británico rompió el leve silencio que se había propiciado después de la pregunta del de ojos violetas.

-no hay fecha aun, solo que será pronto- respondía el de cejas pobladas , con un tono muy seguro de sí mismo y ante todo respetuoso o eso les hacía creer ya que Iván no se iba a tragar tal postura que el británico quería trasmitir, para él solo era un mentiroso que se interponía cuantas veces quisiese en su camino sacando lo peor de el- la verdad aprecio mucho a Alfred y sé que esto le vendrá bien tanto a mi economía como la de el, y más que nada fortalecerá nuestros lazos como pareja.

Realmente lo último no debió haber sido escuchado por el mayor, quería morirse, quería nunca haber encendido el televisor, ¿Por qué justo pasaba eso en ese preciso momento? ¿Karma?, a los héroes no les pasaba eso, con miedo giro su cabeza para mirar la reacción del ruso, este por su parte solo se quedo serio, miro por unos segundos más el reportaje para luego girar y regresar de donde había venido.

¿Para qué enojarse? Sabía bien que aquí Alfred no tenia culpa, así que con él no se enojaría, era muy infantil de su parte el haber reaccionado de esa manera, lo reconocía, pero también, ¿porque el americano no lo siguió?, bien, debía calmarse, serenidad, o lo que sea que fuera eso más bien ni siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra, solo que tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, sabor mismo que contaba también con un color; rojo, como él.

Sin decir más solo decidió salir de la casa de su héroe en camino a ya sabría el donde.

Todo se desmoronaba, así lo sentía el joven de lentes, ¿no había paz? Quería paz, ¿Por qué Braginski tenía que ser así de impulsivo? Conocía esa expresión, bueno no lo culparía por eso, el no quería estar con alguien a quien solo le tenía amor fraternal, de padre a hijo porque después de todo eso era lo que Iggy era para él, un padre, no un amante, sonaba tan repulsivo eso, tan incesto, sus orbes azules se inundaron, paz, solo eso.

* * *

_***Texas son las gafas de Alfred** (lo copie de otro fanfic xDD esque me gusto mucho)_

_:O Iggy va a recibir feas patadas en su trasero ingles w_

_._. solo díganme si like o no like e.e si no ya no escribiré nada TTnTT_

_reviews?.w._


	3. Chapter 3

._. Despues de pensarlo mucho e.e continuare escribiendo ._. aunque en si veo que es muy poco lo que escribo por capitulo.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos son de alguien .w.

**Parejas**: RussAme

**Advertencias**: yo que sepa ninguna ._. solo menciones de sangre y eso

* * *

Tenía que probar la magnitud de sus armas, aunque doliera tenía que hacerlo, tomo una de sus navajas, la acerco lentamente a su brazo descubierto encajándola a su piel una tras otra vez, ardía de una manera interesante,la piel respondía poniéndose de un tono rojizo en cada desgarre, la sangre escurría muy deprisa manchando el suelo con un rojo tenue, hacia mucho no veía una escena como esa, cuantos recuerdos venían a él, sonrió y volvió a tapar su brazo, en todo momento cuido que su sangre no manchara su impecable bufanda, la cuidaba demasiado, era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Sabía que lo prudente seria limpiar el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado pero ¿para qué molestarse? Lucia bien, sin más que decirse a sí mismo o hacer abandono la habitación.

No tenía noticias del ruso, hacia semanas que no había vuelto ni le había llamado o al menos dejado un mensaje, el siempre lo hacía cuando se iba a dormir por lo que se le hacía raro que en estos últimos días no tuviera nada, agacho su mirada, cerro sus azules orbes, no tenia porque estar así, el podía irse cuando quisiera no le importaba, los héroes no necesitan de nadie, ellos pueden solos, sonrió bajo mientras se ponía de pie, hacia días que no se movía de su habitación, le dolía el cuerpo, ¿culpables? Si un ruso imprudente que no se dignaba aparecer por los alrededores ni llamarle para decirle que todo estaba bien, mordió su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar en definitiva algo no estaba bien, tenía que moverse, tenía que ir a verlo.

-Braginski- decía hacia sí mismo, no estaba pensando, tomo uno de los vuelos más próximos hacia la unión soviética, su olor, extrañaba como olía ese tipo, aunque, pensó un momento, su molesta hermana, esa que siempre quería trozarlo en pedacitos porque nunca acepto que Iván lo prefería a él, se sentía halagado ante tal hecho aunque en sus inicios tenia gran temor de que todo hubiera sido bromas del mayor y que como casi siempre fuera herido de gran manera.

Hacía gestos curiosos, todos denotaban preocupación, todos hacían ver a un Alfred débil y desganado, al paso de unas cuantas horas pudo apreciar la residencia del soviético, muy fúnebre para su gusto, bajo del taxi y camino hasta la entrada de esta.

-¿América-san?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido un joven de cabello semi-largo-

-Toris, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, no te veía desde-hizo una pequeña pausa- si desde esa ves-le sonrió un poco nervioso ya que no sabía que mas decir, su visita no fue anticipada después de todo

-si, desde esa ves, pero dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Tú no sueles venir por estos rumbos, ¿sucede algo entre Iván y tú?

-mmh-mordio su labio- yo...-desvió su mirada unos instantes para después responder con un movimiento de afirmación

-entiendo, sabes él no se ha aparecido por aquí en mucho tiempo, bueno si-sonrió bajo- estuvo unos instantes en su habitación pero luego se marcho.

-¿el no dijo nada?-lo miro preocupado

-Alfred –decía en consuelo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros – el está bien, si te anima en algo podemos tomar un poco de mm ¿café?-miro al rubio realmente le dolía ver a un gran camarada en ese estado, este solo se limito a responder con un leve "si".

Lo conocía de años atrás, ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la casa soviética hasta dar con la sala de estar.

-dime Al como ha estado tu relación con Iván, lo note extraño cuando regreso aquí hace una semana- miraba al rubio quien solo tomaba pequeños sorbos, coloco la taza en la mesa que estaba en medio de ellos

-bien, quiero pensar que las cosas están bien-

-yo, no quiero sonar grosero ni nada pero –apretó un poco el puño mientras miraba al piso- ¿Qué hay de Arthur? ¿En cierto eso que dijo hace unas semanas a los medios?

-yo...sabes que no-negó con su cabeza- es que el no puede aceptar que ya no soy una de sus colonias, me independice hace siglos para formar esta gran nación que soy ahora

-entiendo-dijo Toris en tono de comprensión- no me quiero entrometer Al pero deberías hablar con Iván, ya sabes para arreglar mal entendidos antes que pase algo que todos lamentemos

-¿como algo que todos lamentemos?-pregunto el rubio intrigado, conocía al ruso pero no tanto como quisiera, aun habían unos aspectos que no conocía de el- no entiendo, hablas de que podría...

-si de eso mismo, ambos tu y yo lo conocemos, alguien podría salir herido, ohm por cierto- decía sacando una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón mostrándosela al americano-

-¿qué es eso?-miro con intriga la pequeña llave-

-es de la habitación de Iván, yo no había querido entrar por respeto, ya sabes para no molestarlo pero tu estas aquí y pensé, ¿Por qué no entrar? Contigo no se molestaría - le sonrió

La habitación de commie, siempre, bueno desde que le empezó a llamar la atención el mayor, el había tenido ganas de estar dentro de ella, tenía sus fantasías, el, Iván, ambos dentro, rio para sí mismo, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras asentía ante la pregunto del lutaniano

Ambos se incorporaron dentro del cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, lucia sombrío y algo frio, las luces estaban apagadas, eso era más que obvio, olía raro, Alfred subió ambas manos hasta su nariz, conocía ese olor, busco el interruptor de la luz, la encendió y lo que ambos pudieron ver solo fue un pequeño charco de sangre, quedaron petrificados, que demonios había pasado ahí?, el rubio corrió rápido, no quería ver más ese escenario, ¿Qué le había pasado a su Vanya?,se hinco mientras un frio crudo le recorría el cuerpo, las lagrimas corrieron a gran velocidad por su rostro hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de el.

-tranquilo Al, no sé qué paso ahí, pero el está bien-

-Toris, ¿porqué?-preguntaba mientras se hundía en sus brazos, el solo quería que él estuviera bien, era sangre pero, ¿de quién? ¿De él acaso? Solo quería irse, irse muy lejos, cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar mas lagrimas de sus azules ojos, hasta que se quedo dormido.

_Si lloras por alguien hasta quedarte dormido_

_¿es porque realmente te importa esa persona?_

* * *

_._. kolkolkolkolk_

_;-; es poco yo se pero dejen reviews .w. da?_


	4. Chapter 4

No he tenido una exelente conexion a internet, y espero y este cap este un poco mas largo solo eso ._.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos son de bla bla bla

**Parejas**: RussAme

**Advertencias**: un poco de lenguaje fuerte

* * *

No era mucha la distancia que había recorrido el soviético esos últimos días, semanas, no tenia noción del tiempo, ya hasta había olvidado que era lo que hacía, su brazo le ardía, lo reviso, todo bien, la herida cicatrizaba a paso lento pero lo hacía, se incorporaba en la nieve, mientras levantaba su vista al cielo sintiendo como el gélido aire se metía dentro de su gran gabardina, sonrió, eso le pesaba porque feliz no estaba, todo sería más fácil si el solo le hubiera pedido disculpas al capitalista por todo y quizás ahorita estaría en sus brazos durmiendo, sintiendo la esencia de su piel, esencia que tanto amaba, pero no, si quería eso debía eliminar el problema de raíz, ¿ya era tiempo de ser equitativos no?, el no era mala persona, realmente era un tipo muy pacifico, hasta que lo molestaban, hasta que se metían con su rubio, de cuenta nueva tenía ese tono violeta-rojizo en sus ojos, se mordía el labio en su mente solo rondaba una oración -lo mato, poco me va a importar lo demás, je lo mato- se decía a sí mismo una tras otra vez mientras unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro formando parte de aquella capa blanca que lo rodeaba, el gran rojo tenia sentimientos, el gran rojo también sentía dolor, el gran rojo también se enamoraba, y el gran rojo mataría por ese ser a quien tanto amaba, en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa invertida mientras hacía círculos en la nieve donde se mezclaba un poco de sangre junto con unas cuantas lagrimas, se había abierto, volvió a checar su brazo, sonrió efímeramente, la herida se había abierto, la herida nunca se curó.

-Al- decía al viento recibiendo como respuesta solo ráfagas de este mismo.

El gran rojo se sentía solo y con desanimo estando tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, simplemente era algo que él no podía controlar, no podía, dolía porque no podía, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, repetírselas una y otra vez, por mas cólera que le diera, por mas ira y coraje que sintiera después de todo el británico era hermano de él, eran hermanos, familia, el no podía interferir con eso, quizás no podía ponerse en medio de ambos, el coraje se había ido, ahora solo era tristeza la que reinaba en el, triste, soló, frio, dolor, melancolía, muchas emociones negativas y deplorables, pero ¿Qué? Esa era exactamente la actitud que había adoptado en tiempo pasado, por eso, por esa misma razón habían pasado sobre él, por eso lo habían pisoteado, espada y pared, estaba entre ambas, sus sentimientos eran claros, en su vida había sentido algo por alguien , bueno si, Yao, pero eso fue diferente ya que ahora lo veía como un gran amigo y consejero, fuera de el, nadie más le había entrado tan adentro, no era que fuera egoísta, si no que él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, eso y más por el rubio, ¿Qué tenía que hacía que le gustara tanto?, algo que tenia que admitir era que cada vez que lo veía llegar sentía un algo raro, su corazón palpitaba velozmente, se sentía cálido, algo confortante, y cuando se iba, ¿para qué decirlo?, solo se sentía vacio y triste, sus ojos azules, profundos, alegres, que reflejaban todo sentimiento de libertad, el era alguien libre alguien que no se debía tener cautivo por mucho tiempo quizás por eso temía confesarle sus sentimientos, por eso temió durante un tiempo, ¿Cuándo empezó a crecer su odio hacia su hermano?, si, desde, hizo una pausa hacia si mismo, el otro sujeto por lo general denotaba interés, pero ¿Por qué?¿Era como cuando Belarus lo acosaba?, si ,así era, era ese interés, como repudiaba eso, eran, hermanos, de la misma sangre, o lo que fuera, lo veía en sus ojos, deseo, deseo sexual, cada vez que lo rozaba con sus manos, cada vez que le hacía desplantes o lo abrazaba como si fuera su novia, pero también veía al rubio sonreír, como si le gustara, pero otras solo lo fulminaba con esos ojos azules, se comenzaba a fastidiar, se comenzaba a confundir de una manera delirante y enferma, si permanecía mas tiempo sentado en el frio, quizás, solo quizás el moriría, sonrió para sí, ¿Qué no a muchos les encantaría tal hecho? Apostaba a que así, en especial a "Iggy" así tendría el campo libre, joder ya lo tenía, ¿Quién jodidos le había dado la libertad de hacer anuncios ante los medios? Anuncios que no eran más que bazofia bien enmascarada, el siempre se hacia el culto, el pulcro, el hombre de bien, ¿Por qué creían eso?, toda su sangre se calentó en segundos, todo ardía en su interior, se puso de pie y continuo su caminar, ¿pero a donde debía de ir? Quizás a abrir en dos al tipo de grandes cejas, a sacarle los intestinos y sonreír en cada grito agudo de dolor que este emitiera, pero Al no estaría muy contento si hacia eso, tenía que pensarlo mejor y, algo había llamado su atención, ¿matarlo o no matarlo?, ¿desmembrarlo o no desmembrarlo? Reconstruiría el globo terráqueo con sus restos, ya saben "la nueva unión británica", desunida.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia en la residencia del ruso se encontraba Alfred, recostado en una cama de las cientos que se tenían en aquella residencia, era cálida, se sentía suave, giro en ella, mientras olfateaba un poco, instinto natural del americano, olía a él, olía a Iván, aspiro el olor lo mas que pudo, lo más que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, abrazo fuerte a la almohada que estaba alado de él, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, después de tanto derramar lagrimas, toco su rostro en busca de Texas, no estaba, bufo molesto mientras se sentaba en la cama, viendo el borroso panorama que se presentaba al frente suyo, una figura un poco familiar camino hasta el

-Hey ya estas despierto-Hacia mención Toris quien traía consigo una taza de humeante café caliente, indicado para el crudo frio que se sentía-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor?

América solo asintió con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios mientras colocaba a Texas de cuenta nueva en sus ojos azules- ¿no ha llegado a un?-pregunto mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de café

-no, pero algo curioso te quiero decir-

-¿mh? ¿Cómo algo curioso?-pregunto confundido

-si, Iván, el, sabes mientras dormías estuve caminando un poco por los alrededores por si lo llegaba a ver, encontré algo-

-¿Qué encontraste?-preguntaba con iluminación en sus ojos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas hicieron su aparición en el

-no se ha ido, no tengo idea de que tenga planeado él, pero créeme, si se moverá a un lugar lo más seguro es que sea en donde está tu hermano-

-¿hablas de Arthur?- no quería, en definitiva no quería ir en donde su hermano, si él iba era obvio que se malinterpretaría, y más que nada el de seguro le haría esa jodida pregunta, la cual no se atrevió a decirle en persona.

_Se levanto con pesadez ya que alguien fastidiaba en la puerta de su casa, ¿Quién era tan vil y sucio por despertarlo a esas horas? bien no era tan temprano pero todos saben que los héroes necesitan dormir sus 10 horas al día para rendir al 100% no, no al 100, ¡al 1000%!_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto desde arriba mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras de su casa_

_-correo para el señor Alfred F. Jones-_

_Sin más que decir bajo a prisa, casi cayendo pero al final exitoso por su heroica forma de no caer y abrir la puerta_

_-ese soy yo-respondió con su típica gran sonrisa mientras veía como el cartero sacaba un pequeño paquete de su bolso, el cual traía consigo una carta-_

_-bueno señor Jones solo firme aquí, esto es para usted-_

_Una carta y un pequeño paquete, sospechaba de esto, ¿Quién podría darle algo como eso? ¿Rusia?, el sonrojo se hizo notar a gran prisa cuando esa cuestión paso por su mente, si se trataba de un presente del ruso entonces, ¿Por qué quedarse a esperar?, con los ánimos elevados decidió abrir primero la carta, esa letra, conocía a la perfección esa caligrafía, del ruso no era, era de…Arthur, suspiro hondo mientras dejaba de lado la pequeña nota decidido a abrir la pequeña caja que se encontraba alado, ¿Qué era? Parecía frágil y, hizo una pausa al ver lo que había dentro de esta, ¿Por qué?, toco su cabeza en señal de fatiga, era, un, ¿un anillo de compromiso?, joder en definitiva su hermano se había equivocado de remitente, de segura era para una de las miles chicas que él solía "conquistar", solo había una forma de saber eso, leyendo su carta, tomo de cuenta nueva la pequeña nota, temblaba, tenía un miedo sumamente raro , leyó los primeros renglones y si, el anillo era para él, su estomago se revolvió provocándole ligeros mareos, ¿Qué debía hacer?, sin pensarlo más de dos veces hizo una llamada a la casa de su novio,; Rusia._

Su corto recuerdo fue interrumpido por la respuesta del lutaniano quien sugería que lo prudente era ir con el británico a aclararle todo.

-yo sé, pero entiende esto-su cara se denoto con un desagrado total- tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si todo se malentiende y la situación empeora?, ¿qué tal si Iván lo mal entiende todo?

-entiendo que te sientas así, pero si no arriesgas de igual manera esto se saldrá de control, además, hablas como si no conocieras a Iván, el créeme que te creería a ti mas que a nadie, si por él fuera, había renunciado a esto, ya sabes, a toda la unión soviética para irse a vivir contigo, solos, muy lejos de todo este tedioso ambiente-respondía en tono de frustración mientras trataba que sus palabras no fueran tan fuertes para el americano

¿Era verdad todo eso que Toris mencionaba? Quizás no conocía bien a su Vanya, pero, tenía razón, joder tenía razón, apretó sus puños y dientes evitando que su ojos se bañaran en lagrimas de cuenta nueva.

- d…de acuerdo dude-tartamudeo en su respuesta pero su mirada fue firme, iría con su hermano, hablaría con él, lo mandaría al demonio, el ya no tenía autoridad sobre él, el era independiente y más que nada él era Alfred Freedom Jones, Estados Unidos de América, una nación libre, el era libre, como una gran águila, y ni él ni nadie podía mantenerlo cautivo bajo una custodia llamada "matrimonio", el decidiría con quien compartiría el resto de su vida y estaba seguro que con Iggy no seria, porque, joder eran hermanos, no de sangre pero al final de cuentas hermanos.

Lutania solo sonrió al oír la respuesta del americano que si bien había tartamudeado conocía ese mirar, el mirar de un héroe que cumple a su palabra- bien, mañana a primera hora reservare un vuelo.

Sin más que decir ambos solo miraron hacia el frio que se reflejaba en el ventanal, realmente iba a ser una de las noches más heladas en Moscú.

* * *

_waw ;-;_

_aclaraciones? dudas? meg meg_

_solo like o no like shi?.w._


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo mucho que decir, bueno si e.e es la segunda ves que escribo esto ;-;

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos e...e

**Parejas**: RussAme

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

* * *

Había sido un frio devastador, naturaleza muerta en todos lados, blanco, solo ese color reinaba en el contexto de la mañana, alzo su mirada pudiendo apreciar algo amarillo que se asomaba, unos cuantos rayos chocaron contra él, desde ese punto de vista Moscú no parecía un sitio tan malo para vivir, pero extrañaría los esplendorosos veranos de su nación, playas, montañas, bikinis, rio travieso para sí mismo al imaginarse lo último, su mechón rebelde se sacudía por un poco del congelante aire que aun penetraba los huesos, movió en melodía sus pies esperando su vuelo que aun no había sido anunciado, le impacientaban ese tipo de esperas, come on, el era un Hero, no tenia porque esperar, si tan solo pudiera volar, volteo a su alredor, no había desayunado nada, en esos mismos instantes se lamentaba el no haber aceptado la invitación que le había hecho Toris, no había sido por ser grosero pero, ¿Qué demonios era cepelinai?, sonaba raro, ¿Qué tal si quería envenenarlo y darle su precioso cuerpo a Belarus en señal de amor sincero? No claro que no, el era precavido.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentos, lentos y tan fatigosos, se quedo dormido por unos minutos hasta que una voz femenina lo interrumpió,

-América, querido-

Esa voz, la conocía, pero tenía una idea vaga, abrió sus ojos mientras los frotaba-¿uh?

-eres tu- dijo sonriente una chica alta de grandes pechos-¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Viniste con Iván?-pregunto curiosa mientras se incorporaba a su lado

-amm-sus palabras no salían, realmente era algo incomodo responderle a la hermana de su pareja, no tenían buena comunicación pero de algo que estaba seguro, Kat era agradable y buena persona

-¿pasa algo?- insistió

-no, no vine con él, ah decir verdad vine a buscarlo-sonrió forzadamente

-¿tienen problemas?

Problemas, si eso era una definicion muy buena para todo esto que les pasaba, pero no era eso, era otra cosa, se quedo callado mirando a otro lado, tenía mucha hambre, eso también le complicaba un poco las cosas, el no podía pensar con el estomago vacio.

-no es eso- sonrió bajo mientras un gruñido resonó de su estomago, ¿Por qué? Diablos, su cara se enrojecía mientras trataba de disimular

-ya veo tú tienes hambre, ¿comemos algo? Sirve y hablamos mejor-insistió la mujer

No era que no quisiera comer, pero, todo sonaba un poco, extraño, ¿Qué tal si no era lo que esperaba? no, no, el no se pararía de donde estaba

-je así estoy bien, descuida- no estaba disimilando bien, deacuerdo, moría de hambre pero todo lo de su alrededor tenia nombres raros, si tan solo hubiera hamburguesas, pensó suspirando en sus adentros.

-¿apeteces una gamburgerom?-pregunto notando el ligero evadimiento por parte de la nación americana

Gambur ¿Qué?, ¿ella quería envenenarlo? Ya lo sospechaba todos en Rusia eran raros

-no gracias, sonara raro pero se me ha quitado el hambre-soltó su pequeña risa mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, unas cuantas gotas resbalaron por su frente cuando un gruñido salió de su estomago, ¿solo a él le pasaba eso? Joder ¡si!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camino toda la noche hasta poder apreciar aquella majestuosa muralla, no era obstáculo alguno, tenía que hablar con ese sujeto, tosió varias veces, por unos momentos creyó que sus pulmones saldrían de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban, muy apenas podía sentirlas, se comenzaban a congelar, todo el aire lo invadía por dentro, se sentía a desfallecer, pero el lograría llegar al otro lado, no era la primera vez que cruzaría ese gran muro, ya tenía practica, aunque en si todo el abrumador frio lo desequilibraba, en cada paso que daba una ola de gélidos vientos lo tiraban contra el piso, tenía que llegar, sino en definitiva moriría congelado, se incorporo nuevamente mientras sus piernas respondían muy apenas, como pudo llego hasta la casa del asiático, toco con gran desesperación hasta que una sombra negra de la cual no estaba seguro quien era abrió, cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-¿Rusia? ¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí?- se cuestiono a si mismo un pequeño hombre de cabello corto y ojos rasgados

-pasa algo Kiku aru?-preguntaba Yao mientras entraba a la habitación giro su vista hacia el hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo- ¿Iván?-dijo atónito acercándose -¿Qué paso kiku aru?

-yo, solo abrí la puerta y el amm, en realidad no sabia explicarle

-entiendo, entiendo –sonrió –solo llévalo a una habitación-toco su frente- pronto

¿Qué hacia Iván en su casa? Hace tiempo no se pasaba por ahí, a menos claro que necesitara ayuda, pero ¿para qué?, quizás solo se trataba de unos consejos, o quizás era para…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Japón quien solo estaba disgustado por la repentina visita del ruso.

-China-san

-dime aru

-yo, paso a retirarme, Rusia-san ya se encuentra descansando, al parecer solo estaba presentando unos leves síntomas de hipotermia, con su permiso- al terminar de decir hizo una referencia mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

Su relación con su hermano era nefasta, justo ese día apenas entablaban palabras, no culpaba al gran rojo de que Japón regresara a casa, momento incomodo para él, sabía que a su pequeño hermano no le caía del todo bien Iván, el era un buen tipo a pesar de muchas, camino hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el ruso, estaba pálido, casi muerto, se veía demacrado, todo el lucia desagradable, se acerco lentamente hasta que este abrió sus ojos de manera pesada

-Yao- dijo en un hilo de voz, esta no podía salir porque su garganta dolía, se desgarraba lentamente, aun así quería seguir intentado.

-Iván- el estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, lo miro preocupado- dime, ¿es Alfred quien te preocupa?

-¿Qué hago?, yo no quiero perderlo, que tal si, ¿qué tal si acepta? Tu más que nadie deberías saber que lo amo, me duele tanto, no sé qué hacer, me duele el pensar que quizás, solo quizás yo ya no sea lo suficiente para él- las gotas de lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, las orbes violetas del ruso lucían de un tono más débil, gruño mientras negaba y abrazaba con cólera una de las almohadas que tenía alrededor

-tranquilo aru- dijo el asiático mientras trataba de calmarlo, todas las naciones inclusive él se habían tragado lo que Arthur había dicho hace unas semanas, esque se veía tan convencido incluso pensó que lo de América y Rusia era algo falso, pero no, ahí tenia al gran rojo llorando como un pequeño niño, eso dolía, un poco pero de igual modo dolía

-no, no puedo estar tranquilo, ¿porqué duele?, ¿Por qué me duele?-pregunto hecho cenizas ante la nación asiática

-duele porque te importa aru- dijo sonriente en tono de comprensión

_Cuando algo realmente importa, duele en el fondo del alma, no es dolor tangible, es otro nivel de dolor._

-¿Qué debería de hacer? Mis opciones solo son partir en miles de pedazos a su nefasto hermano, eso o quedarme de brazos cruzados como siempre-

-lucha aru, ¿Qué no lo amas?-desafío al más alto con el tono de su voz, sabia a la perfección que el ruso tenía un gran corazón, y que sus sentimientos hacia el americano eran jodidamente sinceros, no dudaría de él.

-si

Una respuesta simple que implicaba muchas cosas, si bien el no podía mantener alejados a todos los que se le acercaran a Alfred, era él quien tenía que alejarse, como lo había pensado antes cuando estaba a punto de morir, el era libre, no podía mantenerlo con él, si el permitía todo eso era porque quería ¿no?

Paso su lengua por sus labios en señal de que algo sádico había pasado por su mente, sonrió efímeramente, cientos , miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, podía aplastar a Arthur con ambas manos atadas si quería, y joder, lo deseaba a morir, quería golpearlo hasta que suplicara por su vida, quería oírlo gemir de dolor, pero no conseguiría mucho con eso, el no tenia culpa de pensar así, su labio inferior tembló, ¿era miedo lo que tenia?¿miedo a perder todo eso por lo que estaba luchando? No era justo.

-sabes Yao

-¿si aru?-lo miro perplejo, el era la única persona que conocía que cambiaba de estado tan así de la nada

-desearía nunca haber sido una nación, y vivir en completa armonía con todos-suspiro pesadamente mientras sus ojos se contraían y sus labios se curvaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

El asiático no entendía a donde era que quería llegar con todo eso, quizás sí, nadie había elegido ser lo que eran, representantes de cada país del mundo, algo se rompía en el interior del gran rojo, podía sentirlo en su mirar, podía verlo en el aura que desprendía, algo andaba mal.

-todos alguna vez deseamos eso Braginski aru-pauso su frase y giro su mirada por la pequeña ventana, esa noche haría frio- todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuanto le había costado el aceptar la invitación de ucrania, se sentía mal consigo mismo, nunca había pensado que eso era una hamburguesa, sabía bien, lo debía admitir las hamburguesas rusas eran gigantes y tenían buen sabor, la miraba en silencio, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, no quería que todos supieran como estaba su situación con Iván, bueno todos ya sabían cómo estaba pero, le incomodaba tener que decirle esto a su hermana, seguro y lo creía un bastardo que jugaba con los sentimientos de su hermano, pero no, el no era así, si lo amaba, lo amaba a morir, ¿era tan difícil de entender eso?

-bueno no tengo más que decir-rio de manera incomoda mientras se acababa su tercera hamburguesa, miro a la nada por varios minutos, el silencio se apoderaba de ellos,

ucrania observaba de forma detenida cada movimiento del americano, en cierta manera ella era un poco distraída pero comprendía a la perfección, esa era la situación, ella no quería meterse en la vida de su hermano pero, el era todo lo que amaba, sabia por todo lo que había pasado, incluso las noches que de repente lo veía a escondidas porque este se lo pedía, había amanecido en muchas ocasiones consolándolo mientras lloraba y le preguntaba "¿Por qué duele Kat?", nunca había respondido a esa pregunta porque este se quedaba dormido antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Vanya, duele porque te importa, rio para sí misma, estaba dejando a su hermano en buenas manos, pero aun así había algo

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de abordar la puerta 4_

-oye-dijo sonriendo

-¿mh?

-perderás tu vuelo

Cierto, lo había olvidado, tenía que darse prisa, tenía que llegar con su hermano, dejar las cosas en claro, nauseas, sentía nauseas, subió por las estrechas escaleras mirando a su alrededor, el viento frio le producía escalofríos, se sentía raro, vacio, eso era algo que nunca admitiría, tomo uno de los primeros asientos, cerro sus ojos con pesadez y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su cara ¿un viaje largo? Bufo molesto mientras acomodaba su mechón, reviso por pura inercia su celular y, nada, ni un mensaje. Rodo sus ojos, últimamente ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el no encontrar nada, pero joder cuanto deseaba que al menos un "privet n/J/n" estuviera en su celular.

_El corazón que ama de verdad nunca olvida…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Desde la gran ciudad de Londres se podía apreciar una de las casas más destacables tanto por su elegante diseño aristocrático como el decorado de sus alrededores.

Como cada atardecer Kirkland tomaba el té a las afueras de su casa, en su patio, sintió que algo vibro dentro de sus pantalones, metió su mano en busca del dispositivo, era un mensaje de Japon, ¿seguro era algo importante?

_Buenas tardes Iggy-sama, disculpe las molestias,_

_Pero quisiera saber_

_Si ¿no se molestaría si voy a verlo?,_

_Hay algo importante que necesito comunicarle._

-¿algo importante?

* * *

**Cepelinai: **Es un plato típico, es considerado uno de los platos nacionales de Lituania, elaborado con puré de papas y relleno de carne picada, acompañado de setas. (no se e.e)

**Gamburgerom: **Hamburguesa en ruso. (me sono a digimon xDD)

**Privet:** Hola en ruso.

_Creo y esas son todas las aclaraciones .w._

_like no like, __tell me :I_

_reviews?_


End file.
